


The Prisoner

by EspadaIV, Fox_the_Hermit



Series: All Roads Lead To The Void [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Big Bang, Gen, Rats, Scars, dishonor 2, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: Kisuke sits in his prison with the rats.





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_the_Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Paths Less Travelled By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809481) by [Fox_the_Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit). 



> My artwork. Don't steal, please. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for taking a look!
> 
> This was done for the 2018-2019 Bleach Big Bang. I got Fox_the_Hermit as my partner and I was really captivated by the first chapter. They set the story well with their descriptions and I wanted to draw a rat. XD
> 
> [BIGGER VERSION](https://www.deviantart.com/espadaiv/art/The-Prisoner-805705343)
> 
> I love talking to people! [ESPADA-IV on TUMBLR](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)

  



End file.
